The Bey Awards!
by AnimeEmma
Summary: The Bey Awards celebrate excellent bladders and their accomplishments. I totally don't own MFB!
1. Chapter 1: Bath time for little boys

**I am thinking updates are now Fridays and/or Staurdays! I do not own MFB!**

It was a simple, summery day in the mansion of the Legandary Bladers (not including Rago) when our good young boy Tithi started running around as Dynamis, his legal guardian was chasing him.

"C'mon Tithi! It's just a bath! You need to have one because the Bey Awards are happening tomorrow night!" Dynamis was trying to get the young blader to take a bath, so that he'll look nice like Yu and Kenta.

"No!" Tithi simply replied stopping and crossing his arms.

"I bet you Yu AND Kenta have them normally." Dynamis bet the youngster.

**With Yu and Tsubasa.**

"C'mon Yu! Please just get in. The Bey Awards are TOMORROW and you wanna look nice right?" Tsubasa scolded the child to get in.

"I don't wanna get in!" Yu started running around the house naked that he and Tsubasa lived in.

"Oh my gosh. GET IN YU OR NO ICE CREAM FOR A WEEK!" Tsubasa yelled at the child.

"Ok, ok." Yu ran back to the bathroom and got in to the nice and hot bathtub.

"Thank you. May I ask you, Yu, how on earth did your hair get muddy?" Tsubasa started washing the Libra bladers hair.

"Oh, Kenchi and I were playing in the mud, so 'Doka started yelling at us, so we went back to the mansion, so we started to play outside with Tithi, too."

"I wonder how Dynamis and Ryuga are going to take this." Tsubasa continued to wash Yu's hair.

**With Kenta and Ryuga**

"Kenta! Time for a bath because the Bey Awards are tomorrow!" Ryuga AKA The Dragon Emperor told his companion Kenta to have his bath, who will do it no matter what.

"Coming!" Kenta yelled as he ran down the stairs to get to the downstairs bathroom.

"Here's your towel squirt. Remember to clean your hair and body ok?"

"Yes sir!" Kenta ran in and started to run the tub.

In the tub, Kenta started washing his little body. Then started his hair.

"Wow, Yu, Tithi and I sure made a mess of ourselves today." Kenta said while washing the mud out of his green hair.

After Kenta finished cleaning his silky, green hair, he unplugged the tub, dried himself up and changed back into his close.

**Dynamis and Tithi**

After Kenta go out, Dynamis literly dragged Tithi (with the help of Aguma) to the bathroom. Tithi was screaming and kicking, both Dynamis and Aguma ignored the little boy. (no reaction unlike Yu)

"Just get in the tub, Tithi! Gosh, your harder to put in the tub then Yu." Aguma yelled at Tithi which made him start to cry. Dynamis pulled Tithi closer and hugged him and mouthed "Really?" to Aguma.

Aguma left the room, "It's ok, Tithi. Aguma's gone, so please get in the tub." Dynamis comforted the child. Tithi nodded and stripped himself and got into the tub.

Dynamis started to wash Tithi's body and less than five minutes later, Dynamis had already started to wash his hair. Dynamis was surprised on how muddy his hair was.

"Tithi, how in the world is your hair so muddy? What did Kenta, Yu and you do?" Dynamis asked the child.

"Well, we started at Yu's house and played there for a bit, them we went outside in the pouring rain, so Tsubasa tried to get us back inside, so he accidentally dragged us in the mud. Then we kept rolling in the mud and..." Tithi trailed off as he explained what happened.

"There all done. Happy now, Tithi." Dynamis said rolling his sleeve up to unplug the plug and drain the tub.

"Yup. I'm starting to like baths." Tithi said really happily. Dynamis was happy because he was most likely having to wash Tithi tomorrow BEFORE the awards.

**With Yu and Tsubasa**

"Ok, Yu. Almost done. Just need to wash your body." Tsubasa took a really deep breathe. "Wow, Yu. You three did make a mess. Maybe if you guys came in when I asked you wouldn't be a mess like this."

"Well, we are kids, so we have to make a mess of ourselves a lot." Yu replied. Tsubasa rolled his eyes at the little boy (Yu: I'M NOT LITTLE Me: Still younger than Kenta. Yu: Whatever, Emma, Let's just keep the story going. Me: Fine, but you're still a little boy. Yu: **goes into emo corner**).

"Well, I guess that makes sense, since Tithi is a lot like you. Same, with Kenta, but probably doesn't mind having to clean himself. That makes more sense."

"Yeah. I hope Tithi and Kenchi will be ready for tomorrow." Yu sighed out.

"There, done, Yu."

"Happy now, Tsubasa?"

"Yes. We need to find you a nice suit, now."

**There I am done. I would have time to make another chapter but I have a concert today, so. I'll see you later! Hope you guys enjoyed it. I just realized that Tithi doesn't really have any stories about him, so I really wanted to make this. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: SHOPPING!

**Well, I'm back and somehow, my document got deleted,so here I go!**

After the three boys had their baths, the girls decided to go shopping, but they knew that they had to avoid the paparazi because they all know the legendary bladers.

Madoka, Hikaru, Mei Mei, Selen, Sophie and I were at the mall deciding to go and pair up to shop.

Madoka and Hikaru were one, Mei Mei and Selen, and Sophie and myself.

"Ok, were off girls!" I declared shopping-day-for-awards-dress-day on.

**Madoka and Hikaru**

"Where to?" Madoka asked.

"How about a dress shop, duh?" Hikaru replied pointing to a dress store called 'Sandy Dress'

"Sure!" Madoka.

"Look at these dresses, Madoka!" Hikaru said in awe.

"Shut up Hikaru, I'm looking for a blue dress to match Gingka's. How about you?"

"Hm, well green to match Kyoya probably."

"Seems legit."

"Shut up Madoka."

"You really ARE made for Kyoya..."

"Shut up or I'm leaving and I'M the one who drove u-"

"Sophie drives too, smart-alec."

"Oh. Yeah."

"Well, here's a nice green dress." Madoka spotted a nice green dress that flows to floor, and it was only 20 dollars!

"Not bad for 20 dollars, right?"

"Yup! Go try this on while I look for a blue dress."

"Ok. Be right back."

"Ok. Wow, this dress looks nice." $45 was the price, "but the price ain't right. Oh, well. I'll wait for Hikaru."

"Yup, I'm buying this dress."

"That's all today?"

"Yes."

"That will be $10.50 please."

"No problem." Hikaru handed the money.

"Thank you. Here's your recipt and have a nice day."

"Thank you."

Madoka and Hikaru went to a different shop.

**Selen and Mei Mei**

"Where to, Selen?"

"How about Urban Planet. I love their stuff."

"Sure."

At Urban Planet, they had lots of nice dresses for only $5.

"Wow, $5 for nice dresses. That's apretty good price." Selen noted.

"Yep. I think this one suits you." Mei Mei picked out a beautiful grey dress, long and strapless.

"Sure be right back."

"Ok, I'll be cooking."

"Looking, Mei Mei, looking."

"Looking, right."

"Shut up, Mei Mei."

"Wow, meani-"

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME A MEANIE!"

"Still more mean than the rest of siblings. Except Argo, he meaner than you."

"Wow, thanks for dissing my family, Mei Mei because they love when people say that about us."

"Really?" Mei Mei said happily.

"NO!" Selen said as she was now pissed off at Mei Mei.

**Sophie and Emma (author, who is me! :) )**

"Where do you want to go?" Sophie asked me.

"I know the perfect dress shop to make you look beautiful for tomorrow. By the way, who is your crush or love?"

"Wales."

"Wales is your twins, Sophie. It doesn't make sense that you like your twin. I think you and Julian make a good couple, though."

"Yeah. In fact, he asked me out yesterday so we are going to the Awards tomorrow together." she admitted.

"Aww, that's nice. I still don't have a date though."

"Don't worry, Emma because there are probably tons of boys out there who want to take you on a date and since, Emma you are only 13. (I'm a year younger than Gingka, my brother) You'll find people you like anyways."

"I just don't know Sophie. I've had a crush on Tsubasa."

"Too old for you."

"Hyoma."

"Makes sense."

"Nile."

"Again, make sense."

"and Dynamis."

"Too old as well."

"I think either Hyoma or Nile."

"Which do I look better with?"

"I don't know. He'll most likely ask you tonight about it."

"Ok. Here we are."

"A dress boutique. Well that's nice."

"Yes. I got my dress ready. It's a colour changing dress to go with the colour of my date tomorrow, so I don't have to worry about colour."

"Smart idea, Emma."

"Thanks Sophie."

"No problem. What about me?"

"I know what dress is nice. It's a white dress to match your hair."

"My hair isn't white, though."

"I meant your light blue hair will go with it perfectly. Here try this on." I handed her an awesome dress that flows to floor and is the colour of white.

After waiting I saw her in it. Oh my gawd, she was beautiful in it.

"Wow, it looks great on you, Sophie."

"Thanks. I'll buy it."

"Great."

"Just one item today?"

"Yes."

"Your total is $25."

"Alright." Sophie gave the cash.

"Thank you and have a nice day."

"You too." we both said at the same time.

"Well, should we find the others?"

"Sure." I replied.

**Back with Selen and Mei Mei**

"So how does it fit?"

"Great. I'm buying it."

"No, I'm buying it because you have no money."

"Oh right. Thanks Mei Mei" Selen giggled.

"No problem." Mei Mei handed the money to Selen.

"This all?" the cashier.

"Yes."

"Your total is $13 please."

"Here you go."

"Thank you and have a nice day."

"You too."

So they left as well.

**Texting between all of us.**

Me: Guys, meet at the food court because we have to go home now.

Hikaru: Why?

Me: Because were having a party tonight.

Mei Mei: Okay, we'll be there.

Madoka: Same w/ Hikaru and I.

Me: Great. Hope you found good dresses.

Mei Mei, Selen, Madoka and Hikaru: We sure did.

**In the parking lot.**

"Who driving?"I ask.

"Duh, I am the only one with the lisence." Hikaru glared at Sophie when she said it.

"Hikaru can drive too but she only has her permits." Hikaru punched her shoulder, "Ouch?"

"Shut up, Madoka." Hikaru said.

"Well, shall we ladies?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah!" We got in.

Sophie was driving, Selen was in the front seat because she's older than Madoka, Hikaru and I, so the three of us (Madoka, Hikaru and I) were in the back. Thank goodness we took the truck or we could fit all of us in there.

"Well, I'm dropping people off individually, so Hikaru, Madoka and Emma are going to the Legendary blader home. And Selen is going back to the Garias' home, am I right?"

"Yup." we all giggled.

"Alright girls, buckle up."

**At the Garcias home**

"Well were here. See you later Selen."

"Bye Selen." Hikaru and Madoka said.

"See ya later Garcias."

"See you guys."

"Next stop, Legendary blader's home."

"Alright." Hikaru got the front seat.

**At the Legendary Bladers home**

"Well, were here we are."

"Thanks for thr ride Sophie." I thanked her.

"No problem, girls. Besides, the party is tonight so I could stay, right?"

"Sure, Sophie. Prepare for tons of fun then." we bursted out laughing.

"Well, I need to get some stuff, so I'll be back."

"Ok. See you then!" I waved good bye to her.

I closed the door, "Wow, that was some good shopping." Hikaru pointed that out.

"Yup. We'll I have work in the morning then I have to get ready so please don't wake me up." I said.

"Ha, you have to work with your dad early in the morning." Hikaru said.

"Shut up Hikaru because you have to work with him more than I do."

"But you live with him."

"True. Well, goodnight."

"Good night."

**End of scene! I will let you guys say which two Im better with. Nile or Hyoma? I'm letting you choose. I'll see you later! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3: PARTY ALL THE TIME!

**I have no school, so I'll do some updating I hope, but yes. I DO NOT OWN MFB!**

Pre- Awards Party was happening at the Hagane mansion.

"We will be having beybattles, karaoke, and a sleepover for this night before the awards." I say into a mic as I walked to the bey stadium to battle Hyoma, my love.

**Emma Hagane vs. Hyoma**

"Which bey Emma?" Hyoma asked me.

"I'll be using Burn Fireblaze. Father, may you?"

"Yes, here you go!" tossing my Burn Fireblaze.

"Shall we?"

"We shall."

"3..."

"2..."

"1..."

"LET IT RIP!"

"Fireblaze!"

"Aries!"

"Go Fireblaze! Burning Strike!"

"Dodge it Aries!"

"Not bad Hyoma. You have gotten better since Battle Bladers." I complimented him.

"Thanks, Em. You too."

"Well let's end this. GO FIREBLAZE!"

Next thing you know, I win.

"Still coming along, though, Hyoma."

"Thanks Em, you too."

"Thank you." I stepped down from the stadium and went to Hyoma and hugged him.

**Karaoke!**

Well, I started my singing after Ryuga and Kyoya were singing "Sexy and I Know It"

_When we walk in the spotlight this is what we see_

_Everbody stops and is staring at me_

_We got passion in my pants and we ain't afraid to show it, _

_Show it, Show it, Show it_

_We're sexy and we know._

_Yeah, We're sexy and we know_

_Oh, when we walk on by_

_Girls be looking like dang us fly_

_We play to the beat _

_walking down the street in my new la freak_

_this is how we roll_

_Print pant animal out of control_

_Its Dragon with Kyoyo_

_And like Bruce Leroy we got the glow_

_Wigga Wigga Wigga Wigga over there (x4)_

_I'm sexy and I know it!_

"You guys were great!" Hikaru yelled to the Dragon and The Lion blader. Kyoya came over and kissed her like a makeout session.

"Get a room, please you two." Ryuga told them.

"Next is Emma Hagane singing "You're Gonna Miss Me (When I'm Gone)" my dad yelled into the mic so I knew that was my cue.

Dad handed me my mic with our family's bey stickers on them, and my cup.

_I got my ticket for the long way round_

_two bottles of wiskey for the way_

_and I sure would like some sweet company_

_and I'm leaving tomorrow what'd ya say?_

_When I'm gone (x2)_

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss me by my hair_

_You're gonna miss me everywhere_

_oh, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone._

_I got my ticket for the long way round_

_The one with the prettiest of views_

_It's got mountains, its got rivers_

_It's got sights to give you shivers _

_It sure would be prettier with you_

_When I'm gone (x2)_

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss my by my walk_

_You're gonna miss me by my talk _

_Oh, You're gonna miss me when I'm gone._

Everyone cheered as I stepped down from the stage. I went back to Hyoma.

"Great job, Em." he kissed me. Sophie was right, I knew my true love would come, "Emma Noeru Hagane, will you be my girlfriend?"

I couldn't explain that I said 'yes' so I nodded instead, crying because I've known him my entire life, so I think that I have my first boyfriend, and I ain't planning on getting anymore.

"Awwwwwwwww's" came from the rest.

I kissed him on the lips.

"Eww." Yu, Kenta, and Tithi said.

"Life lesson for later boys." I replied, laughing a little.

**Next was Movie Marathon**

We were watching ALL of the Toy Story series (movie 1-3). First in all the movies was the awesome theme song "You've Got a Friend in me"

You've Got A Friend In Me by_  
_You've got a friend in me_  
_You've got a friend in me_  
_When the road looks rough ahead_  
_And you're miles and miles_  
_From your nice warm bed_  
_Just remember what your old pal said_  
_Boy, you've got a friend in me_  
_You've got a friend in me_  
_You've got a friend in me_  
_You've got a friend in me_  
_You've got troubles, well I've got 'em too_  
_There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you_  
_We stick together and we see it through_  
_You've got a friend in me_  
_You've got a friend in me__

Some other folks might be_  
_A little bit smarter than I am_  
_Bigger and stronger too_  
_Maybe_  
_But none of them will ever love you the way I do_  
_It's me and you_  
_And as the years go by_  
_Boys, our friendship will never die_  
_You're gonna see_  
_It's our destiny_  
_You've got a friend in me_  
_You've got a friend in me_  
_You've got a friend in me

By the time the song finished, it cut into the begining of the movie, which was Woody and the gang waiting for Andy to open his presents.

Then was all of Woody and Buzz's fights and Sids house while the rest of the toys try to resue Woody and Buzz from Sid and Scud.

Finally there was the end of it which was just the credits.

Next was Toy Story 2.

The start was again with "You've got a Friend in Me"

First was Woody getting kidnapped by Al McWiggin, then Woody's arm came off after he met Jessie, Bullseye and Pete the Prospecter.

Then Woody's arm was fixed and Buzz, Potato Head, Rex, Slinky and Ham go to Al's Toy Barn to see if Woody would be there and meet another Buzz who steals Andy's Buzz's identity.

Finally, the toys rescue Woody and take Bullseye and Jessie with them. And so, the toy's lived happily ever after.

Now was the final one, Toy Story 3, when Andy goes to collage.

First, is a flashback on when Andy was little and then he cleans his room, preparing for collage, and putting most of toys in the attic, and Woody in with his collage stuff. But Andy's mom thinks that the toys going in the attic are garbage because they are in a garbage bag. The toys think that they are garbage being thrown out and decide to go to daycare along with Woody.

Next, the toys are introduced to Lotso Huggin' Bear, who seems nice but after trying to escape with Woody escaping sucessfully, Losto turns out to be bad, and the toys are stuck in 'Jail' Buzz gets turn into Demo mode.

Finally, Woody made it to Bonny's house and goes back for the toys. They escape from the garbage chute and they make it back to Andy's house just in time for him to take them to collage. Andy decides to bring them to Bonny's house and gives them to her. In the end, all the toys are happy, except Losto.

**Bedtime!**

Most people were asleep by the time the movies were over. Just Yu, Hyoma and I were awake.

"Well, that was nice, heh?" I wispered to Hyoma who's lap I was sitting on.

"Yeah. I'm getting my PJ's on."

"Ok."

"Yu, why are you awake?" I asked the boy.

"Because I can't sleep."

"Just close your eyes because you want to be fresh for the awards tomorrow."

"Yeah, night, Emma."

"Goodnight Yu."

After Yu fell asleep and Hyoma got back, I fell asleep instantly on Hyoma, who did too.

**Well, what did you think? Chapter four is the start of the actual awards. I'm amking the winners up by myself, so do not be sad if you don't like who wins. **


End file.
